parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming)
Here is Ian Sweeney's sixteenth Thomas/Disney parody cast. Cast * Emily as The Evil Queen * Thomas as Prince Charming * Daisy as The Evil Queen * Spencer as The Huntsman * The Spiteful Breakvan as The Magic Mirror * Murdoch as Doc * James as Grumpy * Peter Sam as Happy * Toby as Sleepy * Stanley as Bashful * Edward as Sneezy * Billy as Dopey * Elizabeth as The Wicked Witch * Arry and Bert as The Vultures * Jack and The Pack as Forest Animals * Smudger as Raven Heigh Ho, Inspired By Quiggc1's Heigh Ho Video * Baby as Patch * Yoshi as Pluto * Cream as Young Nala * Tails as Young Simba * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Sunshine as Piglet * Hercules as Tigger * Grampus as Rabbit * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Tommy as Young Tantor * Tallulah as Young Terk * MeeMee as Perdita * Amy Rose as Anita The Engines Search the Cottage * Tillie as Beauty Stem Bluddle Uddle Um Dum, Inspired By Neo Burns' Bluddle Uddle Um Dum Video * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * AiAi as Aladdin * Thomas O' Malley as Rajah * Jeremy as Carpet * Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Kids and Cat * Scooby Doo as Dog * Agent Ed as Rex * Ten Cents as Yakko * Sally Seaplane as Dot * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * Robby as The Seal * Tom as Cat * Jerry as Winslow * Dennis as The Pet Fish * Casey Jr as Genie * Ed, Edd, n Eddy as The Three Guys * Rayman as Jiminy Cricket * Admiral Razorbeard as Gargamel * Butch the Cat as Azrael * Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, and Taz Mania as The Lost Boys * Yosemite Sam as Sir Ector * Elmer Fudd as Sir Kay * Toots as Cogsworth * Johnny as Grumpy Smurf The Yodel Party, Inspired By NickyHelp's Dwarf's Yodel Party Video * The Pokemon as The Ewoks * The Digimon as The Roger Rabbit Cast * The Musketeers as The Monkeys * Lord Rogers as The Composser * Lord Rogers' Band as The Orchestra * Hugo as Hiccup's Father * Hugolina as Hiccup's Mother * AiAi as Adult Simba * MeeMee as Adult Nala * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Dennis as King Louie * Sir Handel as Young Tod * Little Toot as Young Copper * Wallace as Chanticleer * Gromit as Chanticleer's Buddy * Fire Tug as Eeyore * Ergo the Magnificent as Donald Duck * The Teensies as The Alley Cats * The Gobbos as The Robin Hood Band * Globox as Louie * Rayman as Prince Naveen * The Dishes as The Pirates * Bowser Koopa as The Grand Duke of Owls * Battersby as Iago * The Dragons as The Parrots * The Mario Gang as The Monsters Inc Cast * The Beatles as The Hounds * The Indians as The Dogs * The Guests as The Party Guests * Yoshi as Pluto * Casey Jr as Prince Eric * Gromit as Eric's Canine * Pongo as Mickey Mouse * and more The Final Battle * Tillie as Beauty Stem * Casey Jr as Fur Foot * Tracy as Elf Cup * Toots as Kimba the White Lion * The TUGS Characters as The Smurfs Crossover * The Three Stooges as Alvin and the Chipmunks * AiAi as Mario * Tommy as Luigi Scenes * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 1: The Engines Search The Cottage. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 2: Emily and the seven engines introduce themselves. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 3: Daisy transformations into Elizabeth. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 4: The Seven Engines and the Characters Pursue and Kill Elizabeth. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 5: Emily meets Prince Thomas. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 6: Elizabeth forces Spencer to kill Emily. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 7: Elizabeth gives Emily an apple to eat. * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 8: Heigh Ho (with a crossover, inspired by Charlie Quigg's video). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 9: Bluddle-Uddle-Duddle-Um (with a crossover, inspired by Neo Burns' video). * Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 16: Emily White and the Seven Engines (Featuring Emily as Snow White and Thomas as Prince Charming) Parody 10: The Yodel Party (with a Crossover, inspired by NickyHelp's video). Category:Ian Sweeney